


Brown Eyed Girl

by rosemary_09



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemary_09/pseuds/rosemary_09
Summary: “Mind coming over tomorrow night?” Jessie asks. Her breath is hot in his ear as she wraps her arms around him. Cloud's breath hitches. He had thought she was just being a little over-friendly, but...clearly this girl has ulterior motives.Alternatively: Cloud spends the night with Jessie.
Relationships: Jessie/Cloud Strife
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	Brown Eyed Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I knew I had to write this when Jessie asks Cloud to "come over". Heh. Please enjoy.

“Mind coming over tomorrow night?” Jessie asks. Her breath is hot in his ear as she wraps her arms around him. Cloud's breath hitches. He had thought she was just being a little over friendly, but...clearly this girl has ulterior motives. 

“My roommates should all be out for a while.” She continues, tightening her grip around his shoulders. Cloud panics. She’s asking him to sleep with her, and he doesn’t know if he should say yes. Jessie is attractive, sure, but should he really be sleeping with someone he just met?   
“Are you seriously that desperate?!” He says sternly, trying to keep his composure.

“Just let go already.” He demands, pulling her arms off of him. He feels like this is a bad idea, but the temptation is there.

“Only if you promise to come back tomorrow night.” She teases. Cloud sighs. 

“No promises.” He responds. He wants to think it over a bit. Jessie starts talking about pizza, but he knows that’s not the only thing he’ll get if he comes over tomorrow. He spaces out, and answers a question he hadn’t even heard. Jessie calls him adorable and he feels a headache coming on. 

They part ways, and Cloud heads back to his apartment. Takes a hot shower. His sword is propped against the wall now, and he stares at the ceiling. He’s not nervous, no; more like he doesn’t know if this is a good idea. Does he want this because he’s horny? Probably. Does he even have much to worry about? He’s only going to be here for a bit longer…

Might as well take the chance while it’s still offered. 

His mind drifts in a half-asleep haze. He thinks of Jessie, of her pretty smile and perky personality. Her brown hair and sparkling eyes, full of life. He doesn’t know when it happens, but he looks down to find that his cock is hard and bulging from his pants. 

He would jack off, but… he’s too tired. He’s already half asleep, so all he has to do is close his eyes and he’s out, just like that.

The next day comes sooner than he expects, and somehow he finds himself at Jessie’s door come evening just like she told him the day prior. His heart is beating loud in his chest. 

Running a hand through his hair, he knocks on the door. 

Small footsteps approach quickly, and the door is thrust open. Jessie greets him with a warm hello and a smile. But her eyes tell a different tale, filled with excitement and anticipation. 

What the hell, he thinks. There’s only so much trouble he can get into by doing this.

Jessie does most of the talking at the kitchen table, telling him stories and recounting the ones they’ve shared together. Cloud nods and responds when needed. He feels a bit out of place in his SOLDIER uniform, considering Jessie is wearing casual clothing. Casual- meaning jeans and a top that plunges low on her chest. Not that he minds. It doesn’t make him think of her any differently, although it is distracting at times.

The pizza is remarkably good, and he tells Jessie this. She seems shocked at his willingness to say so- but it’s the truth, and who is Cloud to lie? 

A minute passes, and suddenly she lifts herself off the chair and leans forward on the table. It’s small, so she’s quite close to him.

“Do you… want to go to the bedroom?” She asks. She is overwhelmingly close to him now, and he can smell her perfume. He gapes. His mouth goes dry, and a spark of heat flutters in his stomach. She really wants him, he realizes. 

“Yeah. Sure.” He replies. His breath comes out husky. Jessie’s eyes have a fire lit in them now. He’s trying to have some self control, but the tension around them is building by the second and he can’t take it. He closes the little distance between them and kisses her tenderly. Immediately Jessie is grabbing his jaw and deepening the kiss, fierce and eager. She must’ve been waiting for this for a while, he thinks.

They can barely make it up the stairs, stopping every step or so to kiss again. Jessie can’t seem to keep her hands off of him, but he doesn’t mind. 

Once they reach her room, he’s instantly closing the door and pushing her against it. He slots his thigh in between hers and she lets out a delicious moan. He’s already hard, and tempted to just fuck her against the door, but thinks against it. He wants to take his time drawing this out. Have some fun with this gorgeous girl. 

He lifts his hands from her waist and reaches to touch her breasts. He caresses them, not enough pressure to hurt her, but with a firm grip. He rubs her nipples through her shirt with his thumbs and she’s moaning again, arching her hips off the door. Must be sensitive, he thinks. Her hips rub against his aching cock, and he groans into her mouth. 

He pulls back for a breath, and he’s sure his face is flushed. He feels like he’s on fire, in the best way. Jessie grins at him, still rocking her hips against his. 

“Let’s go to the bed.” She says, and Cloud follows her to the corner of the room where her bed is. It isn’t huge, but it’ll do for tonight. 

He sits down on the bed, but Jessie clearly has other plans, he decides, as she pushes him so he’s lying down.

She climbs on top of him, straddling his hips and grinding her hips down onto the bulge in his pants. He groans louder than he would’ve liked-but hey- it’s been a while since he’s done this, and he’s sensitive.

“Ah… Jessie, so good…” he mumbles. He grasps her hips firmly so he can move with her, and his head falls back onto the pillow in his fit of pleasure. Jessie smiles again, as if saying  _ challenge accepted.  _

“It’ll feel better if you take your pants off.” She states cheekily, and Cloud can’t help but roll his eyes at her. She giggles. He sits up to take off his pants, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from whining when Jessie leaves his lap. 

Jessie is watching him strip with such hunger in her eyes he almost feels intimidated. She’s taking off her top now, and Cloud desperately wants to touch her when she takes her bra off, but he wants consent first. 

“Can I?” He asks. 

“Of course.” she responds, scooting closer to him on the bed. They’re facing each other now. Cloud feels his heart pound in his chest, it’s been so long since he’s done this and it all feels so foreign. But despite this, he gently places his hands on her hips and lowers his head so he can lick and suck at her breasts. 

He starts slowly, taking one of the tips in his mouth and closing his mouth around it. He teases her nipple, tracing it with his tongue, encouraged to keep going when she moans softly and presses into his touch. He runs his hands up her back and then down to her hips again, still sucking on her nipple. He grazes his teeth over the tip of it, just barely, because he knows how sensitive she is here now. Sensitivity can be good, but he knows it can quickly turn painful if there’s too much stimulation. She groans, a low and sensual noise.

Speaking of stimulation… his cock is painfully hard, the sensation only growing stronger when Jessie continues to moan and whimper. But he doesn’t want this entirely to be about him, he wants to give the other girl a good amount of attention, too. 

He lifts his mouth from her breast and moves to the other one. He brings his other hand to lightly pinch and play with her other nipple. He’s rewarded with Jessie running her hands through his hair and moaning again. He likes the feeling of her hands through his hair more than he thought he would. But this position is cramping his neck some. 

“Lie down. It’ll be better for both of us.” He says. Her mouth is agape and she’s panting a bit, face flushed. It’s an overwhelming sight. He feels his cock twitch.

They change positions, so Jessie is lying down. He rests on his forearms, hovering over her and continues where he left off. He alternates between her breasts, until the pressure in his cock is too much to handle. Luckily for him, she notices this before he says anything about it.

“Your cock looks awfully neglected. You down for a blowjob?” She asks. She’s breathing heavily, chest heaving. Cloud lifts his head from her chest. His lips are coated in saliva, and he licks them to keep from drooling on her skin. He nods. He doesn’t trust his voice right now. They flip positions again, so Cloud is lying down and Jessie is knelt between his legs. She bends down, and the first touch of her mouth on the head of his cock already has him groaning. 

It’s been a while since he’s been this hard, and he’s incredibly sensitive. Her mouth is warm as she closes it around the head. His hand shoots up to tangle his fingers in her hair, not pushing, but encouraging her. She flicks her tongue, licking from the head to the base, then taking him fully until she’s nearly at the base again. He moans loud, and she starts to bob her head up and down. He can’t believe the  _ noise _ he’s making, but it feels so good, and he knows Jessie enjoys it because she reaches a hand down between her thighs to play with herself. The sight only brings him closer to the edge.

“Ah-  _ Jessie- _ i’m coming.” He manages. She lifts her head off his cock and pumps him with a firm hand a few times until he comes with a loud groan and his hips arching off the bed.

She hasn’t come yet, though, and he knows this when she straddles his hips once more to grind her wet pussy against his stomach. She moves her hips in circles and little thrusts. He brings his arms up to gently squeeze and play with her breasts as she does so. She throws her head back and arches his back, a high pitched moan escaping her lips. A minute later she’s coming, grinding her hips down hard against his hard abs. 

“I’m down for another round.” She says, breathless. “You?” She asks, despite surely knowing the answer. He’s hard again, and he knows she must know because his cock is pressed against her ass now. 

It’s nice of her to ask, though. 

“Yeah.” he breathes out. “You wanna ride me... or...?” he adds. He doesn’t mind either way, he wants whatever _ she _ wants.

“I wanna ride you.” she says. Her thighs are still twitching around his hips with aftershocks of her orgasm. He briefly wonders if he should give her a break to recover, but she’s already reaching under the bed for a condom. 

“This good?” She asks, handing it to him. He nods. It seems like the right size, and he puts it on. His hands are shaking, so it takes him longer than he would like. He apologizes, but she just laughs and tells him it’s alright.

Jessie kisses him suddenly, and it somehow feels even better than when they started. She pulls back, and he’s confused for a moment until she moves her head to the side. She grazes her teeth against the cartilage of his ear. Whispering dirty things here and there. His head is spinning with pleasure, and he moans softly. She nips his jaw, moving lower until she’s sucking on the skin between his collarbone and neck. It’s a spot he never knew could be so sensitive, and he whines lowly. Pulling back, she smiles. 

“You ready?” 

“Yeah.” 

She shifts, lifting her hips, and then she slowly lowers herself onto his cock. They moan in unison. Cloud grabs her ass, guiding her up and down. He’s losing some of his self control, but she doesn’t seem to mind it. He gives her ass an experimental squeeze, and she doesn’t complain, so he does it again. 

She rides him for a few minutes, until her hand shoots down to rub at her clit. Cloud comes, his orgasm crashing down on him abruptly and quickly. He pulls out when he’s done, throwing the condom in the trash beside her bed. He grabs her, pushing her down onto her back. His self control has jumped out the window now, and he can’t stop himself from eating her out. She seems totally into it though, her hand grabbing his hair as he tongues her clit. He would tease her, but he knows she’s close. There’s a fine line between torture and teasing, he knows. 

She comes a moment later, and Cloud licks until the climax of her second orgasm is passing.

She relaxes against the bed, totally fucked out and dazed. 

“That was…  _ amazing _ ” she finally manages. Cloud lays next to her now, looking at her. Her second orgasm was more intense, and lasted longer. He decided to give her some space until it was fully over and she could think clearly. 

She turns to her side to look at him, look into his eyes and smile. 

“My roomates won’t be back until tomorrow afternoon...want to stay the night?” She asks, and Cloud doesn’t even need to think about it. Fatigue is already pulling at his eyelids, and he doesn’t want to make it back to his apartment at this hour. 

“Yeah.” he says, and Jessie smiles again. She looks sleepy, and Cloud pulls her close. Jessie shivers, and throws the blanket over them. 

Who knows what will happen to them after this. But right now, he feels content just being here with her.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [Say hi on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/yakukun3)


End file.
